


In the eyes of the hunter

by Penny03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny03/pseuds/Penny03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about YOU and Dean Winchester ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the eyes of the hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Truly sorry. If there are any mistakes left. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway ! ;)

You met Dean Winchester on a hunt. Vampires. The ones that sparkle for free.

Arkansas City, cheap motel room, 9h40 pm, he asked you out. You told him you were asexual. Insulted, he thought you were lying. He thought you didn't know how to turn him down. So you had to lie. But you were only telling the truth.

You saw a brief flash of pain in his eyes. He walked out of the motel room, slamming the door. Sam got out of the bathroom and stared at you. Castiel looked out the window. Worried for his friend. Dean got back 5 hours later. In the middle of the night, drunk.

Two days later, Dean got hurt. So did you. So did Sam and Castiel. There was blood everywhere. Dean refused your help and locked himself up in the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands and face. It pissed you off. Real bad. You knocked at the creepy old bathroom door.

\- Dean, if you don't let me in, I swear I'm going to rip your head off, put it on a stick and put it in front of my god damn house for Halloween.

Silent, Sam and Castiel moved to the kitchen. Trail of blood on the brown, dirty carpet. Dean opened the door.

\- Why are you so freaking mad at me, huh ? You asked.

\- Why the fuck did you have to lied to me ? He groaned.

\- Excuse me ? Lie ? I didn't lie about anything.

He frowned. The blood kept dripping from his broken nose. All you could see was the tiredness growing in the depth of his eyes.The eyes of the hunter.

\- I did not lie about me being asexual and I'm not lying when I say I like you. A lot. But you don't need to be such a pain in the ass just because I'm asexual. I mean, there is still thousand of cute little waitresses, out there, waiting for you to screw them. It's not because I'm not sexually active that you have to stop all your sexual activities. Do whatever you want,Winchester. That's what you always did, right ?

It sounded crueller than you meant it to be but Dean Winchester stood straight before you. He kept looking at you, furious.

\- Yeah and so did you ?! What am I supposed to do now ? Act like nothing happened ? I thought there was...Fuck! You know ! Something between you and...

From the moment you two met, something happened. It's true. And you never meant to deny it. 'Cause it did feel good. Every single time you two shared the couch to watch something like _Days of our lives_. Or when you shared a piece of pie. And Dean wanted so bad to believe that everything would be fine every time you said it. Just because.

\- Oh my...just because I laughed at your dumb jokes and shared a freaking piece of pie with you I was supposed to suck your cock ?!

You giggled, astounded. Where the hell that conversation was going for the love of God ?!

Dean slammed the door in your face with pain and disgust written all over his strong but demolished body.

\- Oh nice one Winchester. So now what? You want Sam's laptop to look at some busty ladies while you jack off ?! You shouted at the forever closed door. From the corner of your eyes you saw Sam and Castiel staring at the scene. Shocked and sad. You grabbed your things and left. For good. You were done working with the Winchester.

* * *

2 weeks later, Dean Winchester walked into you at the grocery store. You thought he was gone. He has never been the type of guy to stick around for long. He looked surprised and confused. You smiled. He looked relieved. You weren't mad anymore. It's been 2 weeks already.

\- Hey

\- Hey big boy.

You hugged him.He hugged you tight.

\- A pie. Of course.You chuckled.

He held a cherry pie in his hand.Something was written on it.

\- Hum, yeah, yeah...well, it's for you.But I, I got to pay for it first and after you can have it.

\- Well, we could share it.You know.At my house.

You both got out of the grocery store. He held your bags and you held the pie.Before you got in the Impala, you took a look at the pie...

\- Dean...

There was a big _I'm sorry_ written on the top of the pie. Red frosting. You smiled.

He looked at you and you realized that it was more than just a _Nice to see you again_ moment. It was more like a _We need to talk_ kind of moment.Damn it.

\- I've been thinking lately and I...I have no idea how to deal with your condition but...

You scowled. Definitely. He's never been good with words.

\- Not calling it a condition would be a very good start honey.

\- Hum...Well, you know, you being so...you.

\- Not much better but keep going...

\- I...I would like to try.You know.You and me.You gonna have to tell me what your limits are and everything but I...

\- I missed you too big guy.

You embraced his large and warm carcass.He hid his face in the crook of your neck.And for the first time you felt his lips touching your skin.

\- That is a very good start,honey.

You kissed his nose.He kissed your lips.

\- I hope you kept those porno mags you were hidding in the back of your car,cause it's not because you bought me a pie that I'm going to jack you off.I just cleaned the whole damn floor. You said once Dean parked the car in front of your house.

And he laughed.Because he realized he missed your weird sense of humour. A lot.


End file.
